fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase/Presentations/Crash Co.
As the curtains rise, the big presentation begins. However, on the flat screen on the stage, a small animation plays: Petey Piranha and King Boo walk onto the screen, waving at the audience. Just then, the words "Crash" and "Co." appear on both sides of them. They begin smiling at the audience until they realized the whole logo is reversed. Both investigate, and Petey accidentally bumps a letter, causing the whole logo to begin turning. Unfortunately for King Boo, he gets stuck in the "O" as the logo moves. He manages to push himself out with Petey's help, and the two resume their smiling, showcasing the company's logo: Let's see if we can make it work this time. How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase! 2018 Just as the crowd begins roaring and cheering in applause, company director Poker walks onto the stage. "Welcome everyone to Crash Co.’s How the Grinch Stole the Christmas Showcase... uh... showcase! We’ve had a... colorful history with showcases, but we hope that we have finally found a system for making showcases that works. As such, this time around, we’re doing things a little different; two of our biggest mascots, Petey Piranha and King Boo, are standing outside Crash Co.'s studio to talk about some great games we have in store. Let's go over to them, shall we?" Day 1 A camera starts up, showing King Boo in a snowy area in front of a large Crash Co. logo. King Boo: Welcome everyone to Crash Co.'s How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase! I'm King Boo, and I thnk Petey is around here somehwre- Petey Piranha: Here I am! Petey then walks on-screen, wearing reindeer antlers, a red nose, and carrying a large sack over his back. Petey Piranha: And just in time, too. I almost missed our Christmas Showcase. King Boo: Uh, Petey, this is the How the Grinch Stole Christmas Showcase. Christmas was a month ago. Petey Piranha: No it wasn't. See? Petey pulls out a calendar from his sack, showing it to King Boo. King Boo takes it and rips the December 2017 page out, showing January 2018, will all of its days marked. Petey Piranha: ...oh. Well what am I supposed to do with all this stuff? Petey shakes his sack, causing several toys and presents to fall and pile on King Boo. King Boo: We'll take care of it later, but for now we've got some games to show off. Petey Piranha: Can I still keep the antlers and nose? King Boo; Sure thing. Now, the first game we're gonna reveal is something I'm sure a lot of you pink puffball fans will be excited to see! Now, lemme find that remote... Petey Piranha: Found it! Petey pulls the remote from the pile of toys and hits a button on the remote as the screen turns to static. ---- The scene opens on a large ocean. Soon, a large ship sails on-screen, traveling across the ocean. As it moves past the camera, it pans over to the crow's nest, showing Kirby looking into the distance with a telescope. Still looking through it, he turns around and sees the viewers, waving high happily. He then hops off the crow's nest and onto the helm, spinning the wheel as the ship cruises by. After this, several shots of gameplay footage are shown, which include: *Kirby moving across a sandy plain. *Kirby inhaling a Blade Knight to obtain the Sword ability. *Kirby using the Sword ability to defeat several Waddle Dees in pirate hats. *Kirby using a new Crab ability to grab a Waddle Doo and throw it at a Poppy Bros. Jr. wearing a bandanna. *Kirby using the returning Magic ability, identical to its appearance in Kirby: Squeak Squad on several Waddle Dees. *Kirby piloting a large, metal pirate ship, crashing it through boulders. *Kirby using a new Tuba ability to create sound waves that push him through the air. *Kirby with a new Pirate ability firing cannons at rocks while on a futuristic-like ship. *Kirby on the crow's nest of a yellow and red ship firing a large laser at other ships. *Kirby challenging Whispy Woods, themed after a pirate mast with a large Poppy Bros. Jr. on the crow's nest. *Meta Knight using Mach Tornado on several enemies. *King Dedede with three Waddle Doo helpers traveling through an underground cave. *Waddle Dee switching from a spear to a parasol, then using it to defeat a Wheelie. *Kirby using a new Cannon ability to launch cannonballs at a boss, wearing a tuxedo and tophat, as well as a matching cane. *Kirby, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee running through a snowy plain. *Four Kirbies, one of which has the Artist ability from Kirby: Star Allies, sailing on a white ship through a foggy area. *Kirby using the Light ability from Kirby's Adventure, albeit reworked entirely for him to use blinding lights against enemies. *Kirby with the Fighter ability, Meta Knight, King Dedede, and Waddle Dee facing off against a large, skeleton-like spirit. Kirby arrives on an island and hops off of his ship, finding a red "X" in the sand. He digs it up and finds a treasure chest. Upon opening it, the game's logo is shown off. ---- King Boo: We're sure all you Kirby fans will like this new game! To discuss more about the game, right here I have Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight, three playable characters from the game. King Dedede: Don't you have a large plant friend or something? King Boo: I do, he's just doing something right now. Anyways, what new things will this game be bringing to the table? King Dedede: Well, you're gonna be setting sail on the high seas, looking for treasure and fighting off baddies. One new feature we have is the ability to pilot ships across the ocean, firing cannons into the distance to open new paths and defeat enemies from afar! King Boo: So it will be a lot like the Robobot Armor in Kirby: Planet Robobot? Meta Knight: Somewhat, yes. There are several different ships themed after copy abilities, each with their own abilities for progression. Unlike the Robobot Armor though, you can actually stick with one ship throughout the game. They all have their own abilities which allow for different pathways, but in the end they all lead to the same point. King Dedede: You can switch between ships as well to spice things up a bit! King Boo: Will there be anymore new features? Meta Knight: Yes actually. You can select from four playable characters, each with their own playstyles. Kirby can inhale enemies and copy their powers as per usual, I have similar gameplay to the Meta Knightmare sub-games, Dedede can call in helpers like in Kirby Super Star, and Waddle Dee is able to swap between a selection of weapons similar to Milky Way Wishes, also from Kirby Super Star. This, of course, allows for co-op multiplayer. Kirby: Poyo! King Dedede: That's what Kirby is excited for the most. King Boo: Well, we;re glad we could have you guys here to explain the game. For our next announcement, we have- Petey Piranha: Found it! Petey Piranha barges in, wearing a diaper, wings, a halo, and a bow and arrow. King Boo: What are you doing? Petey Piraha: I'm Cupid! Kirby: Poyo? King Boo: I see that but... why? Petey Piranha: Well, you told me it was past Christmas, so I decided to go ahead and celebrate the next holiday - Valentines Day! King Boo: Petey, it's not... *''sigh''*... anyways, the next announcement we have is gonna be a pretty big one, so check it out! King Boo takes out a remote and pushes a button, causing the screen to go static. ---- A spotlight shines on Little Mac, as he trains with Doc Louis, throwing around punches as Louis weaves and dodges. Little Mac continues throwing punches as the camera zooms in. Mac turns around and punches the camera, shattering it and revealing a logo for a new ''Punch-Out!! game.'' Afterwards, a series of gameplay clips are shown, which include: *Little Mac battling Glass Joe. *Little Mac battling Von Kaiser. *Little Mac punching a bottle out of Soda Popinski's hand just as he is about to drink it. *Little Mac battling Doc Louis in a way similar to Doc Louis' Punch-Out!!, revealing that a training mode similar to said game will be included. *Little Mac battling Aran Ryan as he swings his weapon that he used in Title Defense battle in the Wii version of Punch-Out!!, confirming that the mode will be returning. *Little Mac battling Mad Clown. *Little Mac battling Bob Charlie as he dances around the ring. *Little Mac using a Star Punch to knock down Narcis Prince. *Little Mac blocking punches from Piston Hondo when using his signature Hondo Rush. *Little Mac battling a new opponent; a large boxing robot controlled by a small girl away from the ring. *Little Mac getting knocked down by Don Flamenco, who dances as his wife and coach Carmen cheers from behind the ring. *Little Mac battling a new opponent; a large boxer with a winter coat and matching hat as penguins sit on the ropes of the ring, cheering him on. *Little Mac punching King Hippo in the stomach multiple times. *Little Mac knocking out Bald Bull by using the Star Punch on his Bull Charge. *Little Mac being handed the World Circuit champion's belt, and cheering for himself alongside Doc Louis. The logo is then shown again as the screen fades back to black. ---- King Boo: Well was that a cool reveal or what? Right now, I'm here with Little Mac and his trainer Doc Louis, who are going to- Petey then pops in from the background, in a costume based on the Statue of Liberty. Petey Piranha: Is this costume OK for the holidays? King Boo: Lemme guess, 4th of July? Petey Piranha: Yup! I even have a complementary firecracker! Watch this! Petey then takes out a firecracker and lights it on fire. King Boo: Are you sure this is a good idea? Petey Piranha: Trust me, it's gonna be great! And... FIRE! The firecracker is then sent flying through the air, flying around willy-nilly. It eventually hits a blimp similar to the Cheep-Cheep Blimp in Rougeport, which falls into the city and explodes. Petey Piranha: I'll... just find another costume... Petey scampers off-screen. King Boo: Petey, don't... *''sigh''*... Now where was I? Oh yeah, I have Little Mac and Doc Louis from Super Punch-Out!!, who are gonna explain more about the game. Little Mac: Glad to be here. Doc Louis: Me too, son. Me too. King Boo: So is there gonna be anything new in this title? Little Mac: There's a new and improved training mode, where you can get me to spar with Doc. It's a lot like Doc Louis' Punch-Out!!, where you can keep training against him and he'll teach you new tricks. Doc Louis: In addition to that, Title Defense returns, where all the boxers you thought you new just became a lot harder, haha! However, Mac's Last Stand has received a few changes; you now battle brand-new variants of the opponents, which are now harder and faster. King Boo: Won't that make it difficult to not lose three times though? Doc Louis: Well it's not really an endurance test anymore. It's simply a run through of all the opponents again like Title Defense. Little Mac: There is one special opponent that you get to battle at the end though, which will not be revealed until you reach him. King Boo: That's cool. So what opponents can we expect to see? Little Mac: A lot of the Super Punch-Out!! opponents are coming back, like Bob Charlie, Narcis Prince, Hoy Quarlow, and Mad Clown. You can also expect to see some new faces in the ring, like that girl with the robot or that one boxer with the penguins. King Boo: Well, we're all pretty excited to see you guys climbing back up the WVBA ranks again, and that about wraps things up for today. Join us next time for more game reveal- Petey emerges from the side of the camera with bunny ears. Petey Piranha: HAPPY EASTER! King Boo facepalms. King Boo: Just... come back tomorrow please. Day 2 King Boo: Welcome back! Yesterday was a pretty good start for our showcase, but we have plenty more games to come. Petey isn't gonna be here today, he's off with another company discussing important matters. Pearl: In the meantime, I'm gonna help King Boo! King Boo: Yes, Pearl has graciously volunteered to fill in for Petey today while he's away. So Pearl, how do you like the games we've shown off so far? Pearl: I think they're really fun! Kirby is really cute, and I love pretending to be a pirate, so I'll be playing a lot of the Kirby games. I've never played Punch-Out!! though, but it still looks fun! King Boo: Well, glad to know that you're enjoying the showcase so far. Now, for our next game, we have- King Boo's phone begins ringing. He pulls it out to see that it's Petey. King Boo: Uh, can you excuse me for a minute? I need to take this. Cover for me, Pearl. King Boo goes off-screen to answer the call. Pearl: Well... hi everyone! I hope you all are having a good time at the showcase. King Boo told me that no one has ever done a presentation like this before, so I'm pretty excited to be apart of it! I wonder what new games we have to rev- King Boo goes back on-screen. King Boo: OK Petey, I'm putting you on speaker. Pearl: Oh, hi Petey! Petey Piranha: Heya, Pearl! You're pretty cool to fill me in for the showcase! King Boo: So how did business go? Petey Piranha: Well, the meeting hasn't started yet. I just wanted to call to see if you guys revealed "you know what" yet. King Boo: We only just started, so no. Pearl: What's "you know what"? Petey Piranha: Well it's... stuff like this is better explained through a trailer. Hit it, King Boo! King Boo: Well alright then. Guys, be prepared to get some good ol' fashioned Crash Co. silliness in this game! King Boo hits the button, causing the screen to go static and show another trailer. ---- A large ship flies through the air, above the clouds. It brushes by the camera, showing Petey on the ship's helm. He waves at the camera as he moves the ship forward. Break Free from ''Super Mario Odyssey then plays as several clips of gameplay footage are shown.'' *Petey moving around an area similar to the Cap Kingdom. *Petey jumping on a Goomba in an area similar to the Mushroom Kingdom. *A brown Bonneter in shades jumping on Petey's head. *Petey throwing the Bonneter forward, hitting a group of Micro-Goombas. *Petey jumping along large clouds in an area similar to the Cloud Kingdom. *Petey using his leaf-like arms to jump through the air multiple times. *Petey using the new Piranha Lunge attack, which effectively replaces Mario's Roll, in an underground Kingdom with several crystals. *The brown Bonneter transforming into a crown and hopping on King Boo's head. *King Boo running around the Cap Kingdom-like area, much faster than Petey, showing King Boo is a full playable character. *King Boo using multiple midair jumps to fly high through the air, even higher than Petey. *King Boo using a new Vanish ability, similar to the Boo Mushroom from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 where he can pass through certain walls and gates. *King Boo Capturing a Sherm in a Kingdom similar to the Metro Kingdom, and using it to blast away blocks. *King Boo talking to K. Lumbsy in the Metro Kingdom-like area. *Petey Piranha Capturing an airplane-like enemy and using it to battle a giant, robotic Donkey Kong on a skyscraper. *King Boo Caoturing a Koopa Troopa and sliding around in its shell, similar to Super Mario 3D World. *Petey Piranha capturing the Ruined Dragon in an area similar to the Ruined Kingdom. *Petey Piranha running through a factory-like area while wearing a mage's outfit. *King Boo throwing the Bonneter at a Piranha Plant in a pipe-infested area with his appearance from Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. *Petey, King Boo, and the Bonneter flying on the airship. *Mario using Cappy to Capture Petey, which King Boo needs to battle. *Petey collecting a yellow Multi-Moon. Petey then jumps onto a Warp Pipe with the Bonneter. King Boo then appears next to Petey. The Bonneter transforms into a pair of sunglasses and Petey throws them at the screen. The game's logo is then shown. ---- King Boo: Well that sure seemed fun, didn't it? Pearl: Yeah! I can't wait to play it! But... how are you and Petey gonna play? You guys are kinda different from Mario. King Boo: Yeah, we're a little bigger than Mario, but not by much. Petey is a little slower, so he's a little more tricky to get the hang of when moving around. Meanwhile, I'm faster than Mario and can jump higher than either him or Petey. That said, I'm a lot weaker and can have a difficult time defeating some enemies. Heck, I can hardly Ground Pound. Petey on the other hand can take out enemiesa dn destroy obstacles no problem. Pearl: So you're better for exploration and Petey is better for taking out enemies and bosses? King Boo: That's right! Pearl: Still wondering about how the Bonneter is gonna fit on Petey's head though. King Boo: Well he turns into sunglasses, which are JUST big enough to- King Boo's phone rings again. King Boo: *''sigh''* Look, I need to take this again, can you cover for me? Pearl: But, what am I supposed to do? King Boo: I don't know, think of something. Here, push the button whenever you get to the next game. King Boo tosses the remote to Pearl, who catches it. King Boo then goes off-screen. Pearl: So... I guess I just move on to the next game then? What game should I pick? Pearl looks around on the remote, and sees a button for ''Sleepover Adventures.'' Pearl: Sleepover Adventures? What's that? Well, one way to find out! I hope you all enjoy this game... whatever it is. Pearl pushes the button, opening another trailer. ---- The scene opens in Pearl's house in the Underworld. The camera zooms into a window to find Pearl, Belle, Brooke, Brittany, and Sarina sleeping in their pajamas, burned out form a sleepover they just had. Just then, a dream cloud appears above Pearl, showcasing her in a magician's outfit. As she walks forward, the landscape begins forming, with flowers, trees, and mountains appearing. She then sees a castle and as she runs forward, several clips of gameplay footage are shown. *Pearl in her regular outfit running around a small town inhabited by flower-like creatures in pots. *Pearl jumping around a desert area. *Pearl riding a small triceratops-like creature, bashing boulders in front of him. *Pearl getting damaged by a butterfly enemy, showcasing a health meter. *Pearl stepping out of a hot-air balloon in a mage's outfit. *Pearl using the mage's outfit to shoot magic spells forward and defeat several small rat-like enemies. *Belle flying around a honeyhive-like area inhabited by spiders. *Brooke wearing a frog costume, swimming underwater and collecting multicolored gems. *Belle in a Wario-styled outfit, using Wario's signature Shoulder Dash to charge forward. *Brittany in a dog costume in a toy box-like area inhabited by small dogs. *Sarina in her sports outfit from The Rescue Squad: Birthday Blitz on a beach-like level. *Brittany riding the triceratops creature in a volcano area. The camera pans away from the dream cloud to see Pearl again, sleeping and smiling. The game's logo then shows itself on the dream cloud. ---- Pearl: Oh I remember that game! It's gonna star me! I remember them saying that you're gonna be able to switch abilities between levels and keep them even if you get hit. You'd unlock new ones to use as the game continues and... I think you also go back to levels as new pathways open? I DO know that it was based on this fangame called Super Mario Eclipse and- King Boo: Look Petey, stay there, I'm on my way. King Boo hangs up the phone and hides his face, sighing. Pearl: What's wrong? King Boo: The company we were GOING to collab with denied us our game idea because Petey wasn't a "proper mascot". Pearl: He isn't? But I thought- King Boo: Look I'm gonna round up Ruby and Complete Breakfast and see if we can still make this work. You stay here and handle the showcase until I get back. King Boo exits the scene. Pearl: Well what am I supposed to do until you get back? I can't host this by myself! King Boo: I'm sure you'll figure something out. Pearl: Well, come back tomorrow for more games... I guess? Day 3 Pearl: Oh, hi everyone! Petey and King Boo aren't here today, so I called two people to help me host the showcase until they get back. They should be here any min- Belle: Here I am! Rabbid Mario: Bwah. Pearl: Hi Belle! Hi Rabbid Mario! Belle: We got here as soon as you called. Something about helping hosting a showcase... thing? Pearl: Yeah, what we're gonna do is... uh... I don't know what we're supposed to do. King Boo never told me. All he told me was that pushing a button on this remote would start the next trailer. Belle: Well what are you waiting for? Hurry up and push it! Rabbid Mario: Bwahahahaha! Pearl: OK, here goes! Everyone, get ready for... Super Mario Spikers. Pearl pushes the button on the remote, transitioning to the next trailer. ---- The scene opens on a volleyball court in front of Peach's Castle, with a crowd of Toads, Yoshis, Birdos, Shy Guys, and more cheering. Mario and a team of Toads and Koopa Troopas enter the court, all in special sport outfits. On the other side, Wario appears with a team of Bob-omb Buddies and Tostarenans, also in sports attire. Mario's team is then given a volleyball, who serve and spike it to Wario's team. One of his Bob-omb Buddies tries to spike it, but a Koopa Troopa slams into it with its shell, allowing Mario's team a point. Afterwards, various other clips of animation are shown. *Bowser Jr. spiking the ball and Diddy Kong catching it. *Waluigi getting hit by a Monty Mole and missing the ball. *Donkey Kong jumping upward and slamming the ground, causing a shockwave that stuns all of the opposing team. *Luigi tripping over and sliding across the ground, but manages to save the ball. *Peach passing the ball to a Mr. Blizzard, who spikes it at Bowser, who fails to save the ball. *Yoshi swallowing an opposing team's Pokey partner and turning it into an egg. *Funky Kong riding around on a surfboard, saving an incoming ball. *Cappy, who has Captured a T-Rex, storming around the opposing arena, attacking the opposing team. *King Boo saving the ball as another Boo spikes it. *A Piranha Plant spiking the ball as King K. Rool runs up to save it, only to be taken down by Petey Piranha. *A group of Burrbos surrounding Daisy, who manages to fight them off and save the ball. *Jigea from Super Mario Powers 黒 entering the ring with Shroob sidekicks, and Princess Lotus from the same game entering with Pokey and Mr. I sidekicks. *Toads passing the ball to each other as Slanito spikes the ball into the opposing side. Guramina dodges an oncoming attack and saves the ball. *Timid Guy from Super Mario Excursion passing the ball to a Lakitu, who spikes it. A Kritter saves it as L.K. from the same game attempts to spike it, but is taken down by another Lakitu. *Hisstara from Super Wario Odyssey slithering past attacks from Hammer Bros. to spike the ball at Cosmetta, who gets taken down by a Pirate Goom from the same game and nets Hisstara's team a point. *Belle buzzing through the air and using her fake stinger to spike a ball. *Mario grabbing the ball and flying into the air. He then grabs a Fire Flower and spikes the ball with his fire-engulfed fist, showcasing a Super Spike. *Other characters, including Yoshi, Wario, Bowser, Donkey Kong, Peach, and Cappy using their Super Spikes as the game's logo is shown: ---- Belle: Man, Spikers sounds AWESOME! Rabbid Mario: Bwah bwah BWAH! Pearl: It does! Anyway, I called Mario and Luigi to talk about the game! Mario and Luigi walk onto the scene, in their Spikers outfits. Rabbid Mario: Bwah ha. Mario: Yeah, glad to-a see you too. Belle: So what is Spikers? Mario: Essentially, it-a was a game being made by Next-a Level Games. However, it-a was cancelled by Nintendo due to-a being too violent. Luigi: Recently though, Crash-a Co. decided to take the game and-a make it a reality! Pearl: That's cool! So... how does it play? Mario: Like in the-a original concept, the game is a mix between volleyball and-a wrestling. You have two teams consisting of five players-a each. Two of them need to stay on your side of-a the court to save the ball, while two others are-a on the opponents' side to try and attack and distract them. The team-a captain can be on either side. Luigi: Like in-a normal volleyball, the first player to get-a 15 points wins. Team captains can-a also perform a Super Spike, a special move that-a allows you to spike the ball really hard and-a easily score a point! Rabbid Mario: Bwah-bwahaha! Rabbid Mario holds up a picture of some team captains in their Spikers outfits. Pearl: Are those everyone's Spikers outfits? Luigi: Yup! Everyone is-a getting a special outfit for this intense sport. Rabbid Mario: Bwah bwa-bi-ah! Rabbid Mario holds up another picture of some sidekicks. Belle: Is this like Strikers where you can pick multiple enemies to be your sidekicks? Luigi: That's-a right! Every captain and sidekick have their own special stats and abilities, so you-a need to be careful where you-a place them on the court. Mario: Art will also be a major-a focus on this game. Every captain and-a sidekick is getting special art of them in Spikers outfits. And believe-a me, they're pulling characters from-a every inch of the Mushroom Kingdom. They're even having some-a guest characters, like Hisstara and Jigea! Luigi: Call it-a Crash Co.'s love letter to the Mario series! Pearl: Spikers sounds great! I can't wait to play it. Belle: I'm gonna be so excited when this game gets made, mostly because it has me in it. Mario: Well, we'd-a better get going now. We need to start training for when the Spikers tournament begins. Belle: Bye! Pearl: Have fun! Rabbid Mario: Bwah bwaaaaaah! Pearl: So... where's that remote? I need it to start the next trailer. Belle: I think Rabbid Mario had it last- Rabbid Mario: BWAH! Rabbid Mario pushes a button on the remote, transitioning to the next trailer. ---- The scene opens in an arena, with thousands of cheering fans. The announcer, a short, stubby man in tuxedo and top hat, walks onto the arena, grabbing a microphone. Announcer: Welcome one and all, to the fourth annual season of K.O.: The Show! I'm your host, Rough McFist, and let's give a warm welcome to the three warriors of our first battle! The crowd roars in applause. Rough McFist: In this corner, we have the secret swine. Master of explosives. An oinker with a cute but gnarly costume. Let's give it up for... BRODY! Brody runs onto the stage with a pink pig-like bomb in his hand. He tosses it away as it explodes. Rough McFist: In this corner, we have a real jokester. Someone who has managed to get the hang of balancing on a ball. This crazy girl can turn any harmless object into a weapon. Put your hands together for... ABRINA! Abrina rolls into the stage on her ball. She blows into a thin balloon and quickly turns it into a rubber animal; a dog to be specific. She then lets it float above. Rough McFist: And now, making her debut to the K.O. arena, is a girl who's been longing for her chance in the stadium. Someone who's made herself an invention to help her out. Her strength as big as her will. Introducing... GIA! Gia meekly walks onto the stage with her equipment. The crowd cheers her on, smiling with eagerness and anticipation. She quickly runs to the center of the arena with the other fighters. Rough McFist: These three fighters will be battling each other to start off our first season. Now, without further ado, let the battle begin! The audience cheers as a gong rings. McFist gets off of the stage as it forms into a flat platform, with two smaller ones above it. The three fighters dash into each other as several clips of gameplay footage are shown: *Gia knocking away Brody, showing that the game will have gameplay similar to the Super Smash Bros. series and Rivals of Aether. *Brody chucking a bomb at Abrina, who dodges it. *Gia attacking Brody, who counters it with an explosive, showing that counterattacks are an ability every character has. *Abrina recovering using three balloons. *Gia's siren on her backpack glowing green, which empowers her blasters to give them new, different attacks. *Brody using a rocket launcher to fire a pig-styled missile forward. *Abrina smacking Gia with a pie. *Gia slamming the ground with her blasters, causing a shockwave that damages Abrina from a distance. *A scene of McFist commentating on the battle. *Abrina sticking a needle in her ball, causing it to fly forward and hit Brody. *Gia using a force field-like move to absorb Brody's bombs. *Gia filling a meter and performing a K.O. Attack, dashing forward and punching opponents multiple times before knocking them away. *Brody and Abrina using their K.O. Attacks as well, with Brody calling in an air strike to drop a pig-styled nuclear missile, and Abrina trapping her opponents in a large birthday cake and smashing it with a plastic, cow-themed hammer. After this, Gia manages to reign victorious. She dances in victory as the crowd roars, and the screen pans to the jumbotron, showcasing the game's name. ---- Belle: That... was... AWESOME! Rabbid Mario: Bwah... bwah-bwah... Rabbid Mario pulls out a picture of Gia, hugging it tightly. Belle: *''laughs''* I think we found Rabbid Mario's main. Pearl: I wanna play as Abrina, she seems fun. Belle: Oh come on, Brody is obviously the best. He's a pig who throws bombs, how can you beat that? Pearl: Oh yeah? Well Abrina's cute rolling on her ball! Belle: Brody's better. Pearl: Abrina! Belle: Brody! As the two girls argue, the camera pans to Rabbid Mario and Gia, who are talking. Rabbid Mario: Bwah bwah bwah, BWAH! Gia: Well, K.O.: The Show! has pretty similar gameplay to Super Smash Bros. Rather than health bars, you need to knock everyone out of the stage. Rabbid Mario: Bwaaaaaah. Gia: Differences? Well, for one, as you saw every character has a counterattack-like move. Customization from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U has also been taken and enhanced; now you can give different special moves to a character and have them as loadouts. There's a bunch of attacks for each character to use, so practice and see what fits you. Rabbid Mario: Bwah.... Gia: Oh don't worry, variations of basic moves are still kept. In fact... you're able to customize and optimize any attack as you see fit! Make it stronger but slower, have it cover more rage but deal less damage, add fire or ice effects, it's actually quite fun to see how much you can change a character! Rabbid Mario: Bwahahahaha! Gia: Glad you're excited for the game! Well, I need to go now, have fun! Rabbid Mario: Bwah-bwaaaaaaaaaah! As Gia walks off, Belle is chasing Pearl around the room, still in their argument about which character is better. Rabbid Mario: Bwah! Rabbid Mario waves everyone goodbye, telling them to be here tomorrow. Day 4 The scene opens on Pearl, Belle, and Rabbid Mario, waiting around. Belle: Are Petey and King Boo STILL not back yet? Pearl: King Boo called earlier and told me that he'd let me know when the meeting was over. I guess it's not done yet. Rabbid Mario: Bwah... Belle: Man, this blows. I should be playing basketball right now. Pearl: Oh come on guys, there's still some exciting games to reveal. Belle: But we've already revealed so many games. Do we really need more? Rabbid Mario: Bwah bwah bwah! Pearl: Let me find one... Pearl takes out the remote and scrolls through the buttons. Pearl: Let's see... we've revealed Super Petey Odyssey, we've done Super Mario Spikers, oh, here's this one! Rabbid Mario: Bwaaah? Pearl: Something called... Silver Spurs: Dreams into Madness. Belle: Oh that's right. Lone Planet Preductions gave that series to us. Pearl: I guess this is the next movie. Well, let's see what it's about! Pearl pushes the button, showing another trailer. ---- The scene opens in an abandoned castle, in the middle of a rough battle. Several heroes are brawling against some troops. Fawful is sitting in the background, trying to harness the power of the Dreamstone and Darkstone to power himself up. The heroes continue fighting on. Just then, one hero manages to snag the Dreamstone and Darkstone from Fawful. Using his Wispon, he manages to knock him through the castle walls, defeating him. All the minions retreat, seeing their master defeated. With their work done, the heroes quickly exit the castle, putting the Dreamstone and Darkstone back in their place. Once they're gone however, a dark spirit arises from the stones. As Antasma disappears, the screen fades to darkness as the movie's title shows itself. ---- Rabbid Mario: BWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Pearl: I know! I saw you there too! Isn't that exciting? Rabbid Mario: Bwahahahahaha! BWAH! Belle: I wonder if I'll be in this movie... Pearl: Well... we didn't get anyone to talk about this movie, but I'm sure you guys pieced everything together. Antasma's gonna be the main villain and the Spurs have gotten new recruits, including Rabbid Mario. Rabbid Mario: BWAH! Belle: So... what's the next game? Pearl: Says here the final game is Super Mario Revisited. So... uh... here it is! Pearl pushes the button to open the next trailer. ---- A sprite of Mario from ''Super Mario World walks across a grassy plain. He is later joined by Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi. Bowser then appears, flying around in his Koopa Clown Car. The four heroes then begin to chase him as footage of this new sprite-based game is shown:'' *Mario running across a level similar to the first level of Super Mario Bros. 3. *Mario with the Frog Suit swimming underwater, avoiding Cheep Cheeps and Bloopers. *Mario hitting a Flip Block in a level designed after Dinosaur Land from Super Mario World. *Mario climbing up a beanstalk in an area themed after Subcon from Super Mario Bros. 2. *Mario entering a Warp Pipe to access an underground area. *Mario using the Spin Jump to break some Brick Blocks below him. *Mario shooting fireballs as Fire Mario, defeating several Goombas. *Luigi jumping from cloud to cloud in a sky area, showing that he will have a higher jump. *Peach using her signature float jump to hover over Boom-Boom as he rampages through the area. *Toad uprooting a vegetable from the ground and throwing it at some Shy Guys, showing that this mechanic from Super Mario Bros. 2 will come back. *Toad using his speed to outrun a Chargin' Chuck in an area themed after Sarasaland from Super Mario Land. *Daisy in a Ghost House level, using her double jump from Super Mario Run to jump over a Big Boo. *Luigi grabbing a Hammer Bro. Suit, and then throwing hammers at a Thwomp in a castle. *Daisy battling a group of Reznors. *Donkey Kong grabbing a DK Barrel and throwing it to free Diddy Kong, showing that they will work as a duo similar to Donkey Kong Country. *Diddy Kong climbing a vine in an area themed after Donkey Kong Island, with Donkey Kong following. *Yoshi using his Flutter Jump to cover a gap in an area themed after Yoshi's Island. *Yoshi taking damage from a Tap-Tap as Mini-Stars fly out, showing he will have a similar health system to the Yoshi's Island games. *Donkey Kong using his signature roll attack to defeat some nearby Kritters in an area themed after Mario Zone from Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins. *Wario picking up a Galoomba and throwing it at a Spear-Mask, showing he will have similar gameplay to the Wario Land games. *Wario using his signature Shoulder Dash to defeat some Rexes in an area themed after Kitchen Island in Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3. *Yoshi battling against Slanito in an airship. *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong battling King K. Rool on the Gangplank Galleon. *Luigi dodging Bob-ombs thrown by Waluigi in a boss battle. *Wario facing off against Captain Syrup, controlling a mech resembling Rudy the Clown from Wario Land 3. *Peach battling Wart in his castle. *Toad battling a mysterious entity in a snow-like area. *Mario facing off against Bowser and Bowser Jr. Mario runs forward and stops as he approaches a ? Block. He hits it and the game's logo is shown. ---- Pearl: Ooooh! I love 2D Mario games! Belle: I remember playing these games when I was a baby. So many memories! Rabbid Mario: Bwah bwah bwah! Pearl: Well, Slanito is here to talk more about the game! Thanks for coming on. Slanito: Not like I had a choice... Belle: So why are you a boss in this game? Slanito: Simple. This game is a collaboration between Crash Co. and Gear-Games, made out of their love for the Super Nintendo Mario games. Rabbid Mario: Bwah. Rabbid Mario rewinds the trailer to a point where Toad is in Sarasaland. Slanito: Well, a lot of the things in this game are from the more obscure entries as well. For example, Sarasaland is in this game, and you cam play as Daisy. Pearl: So is everyone gonna be able to use Power-Ups, even though some have different effects after being damaged? Slanito: Not quite. Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, and Toad all have the same pool of Power-Ups. Wario has some of his own to accommodate for his more... unorthodox playstyle, and Yoshi has his transformations from the Yoshi's Island games. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong don't have Power-Ups, but they can purchase helpful items from Funky's Fly 'n' Buy, accessible only to them. Rabbid Mario: Bwah? Belle: He does have a point. Since Peach is playable, what's the plot going to be like? Slanito: I cannot say it now, but it will involve a three-way brawl between me, Bowser, and a strange, new entity. Mario and his merry bunch will need to travel through the worlds and stop the whole thing. Pearl: Well, Revisited sounds very fun! Thanks for being on here! Slanito: I should get going now. Slanito then walks off-screen. Belle: So... I guess that's it? We've revealed all the games? Pearl: Looks like it. I had a lot of fun. Rabbid Mario: Bwah! Pearl: Well, we all hope you enjoyed this showcase! See you next time when we- Pearl's phone starts ringing. Pearl: Uh, excuse me. Pearl opens her phone and puts it on speaker. King Boo: Everyone, great news! The deal went through! Belle: What deal? King Boo: No time to explain. Pearl, grab your friends and get over here! The final reveal of the showcase is gonna be huge! Pearl: Wait, ANOTHER game? King Boo: Yes! Just get over here now! And hurry Pearl: Well... join us when we reveal the surprise game of the showcase then. See you tomorrow! Belle: Bye! Rabbid Mario: Beah-haaaaaaa! Day 5 King Boo: Welcome everyone to our final Showcase day! Oh, this last game we have is so exciting I- Petey Piranha enters the room, muching on a humongous bag of popcorn. Petey Piranha: Hey, did you guys see the popcorn isle they had over there? This place has everything! Pearl: I thought we were only gonna be here for a few minutes. Rabbid Mario: Bwah. King Boo: Well we're gonna need to make this nice and quick. So me and Petey have been here for the past few days, trying to get this entire new game sorted out. And, thankfully, the deal's been made. Rabbid Mario: Bwah? King Boo: Yup, that's right Rabbid Mario, this game's another collab, and this one is unique. Petey Piranha: Can we hurry up? I'm almost done with my popcorn and I don't wanna go back for another filling. King Boo: Alright fine, I'll go ahead and spill the beans. Everyone, we're here on the studio of Pyro Enterprises, and this new collab will be us helming a project featuring one of their most popular IPs. Petey, the remote! Petey Piranha: Got it! Petey takes out the remote from his popcorn bag and opens the trailer. ---- The trailer opens up on a dark plain, covered in hills with little to no vegetation. A single woman in armor is slowly making her way through the area, being wary of her surroundings. A shadowy figure crawls up on her and prepares to attack. Just before it can land a hit however, the woman takes notice, pulls out her spear, and begins battle. A long and gruesome duel between the two ensues, with the woman winning. The opposition quickly flees. The camrea then shows the woman's face, revealing her to be Fera. As she continues her way through, some gameplay clips are shown: *A scene from the Story Mode where Fera is being told that she will be sent to Coronite alone. *Another scene where Fera finds a cake-like being named Bonnebon, and they two form an alliance. *Fera using her spear to attack her opponents several times, showcasing a more combo-oriented gameplay. *Bonnebon firing magic spells at her opponents, stunning them for a short time before exploding them with a frosting-like explosion. *Fera blocking oncoming attacks from small Protodrakes with her shield, with Bonnebon launching a spell to defeat them. *Fera battling Cat Sith and BUNKR, as some small airships fly in and fire blasts at the characters. *Bonnebon putting together three different pieces of a weapon to form a laser cannon, using it to blast away enemies with ease. *A scene from the Story Mode where Fera and Bonnebon are hiding out in a cave, and a Protodrake comes in for shelter as the two welcome it. *The Protodrake crawling along walls and ceilings in a cave, firing plasma blasts at enemies. *Fera and the Protodrake teaming up to take down strong rock-like creatures. *A clip with Bonnebon showing different button inputs for attacks; rather than each character having a single move mapped to each button, combos for more advanced attacks can be done in a similar manner to Street Fighter. *The Protodrake climbing up a steep mountain and activating a plasma cannon on it, blasting enemies down below away. *Fera performing a spinning attack with her spear and knocking the enemy upward, then slamming them downward with her shield before stomping on them, showcasing a new *Bonnebon being trapped in a lotus flower thanks to Raune, who Fera attacks, setting her free. *Fera wandering around a dark valley on her own before encountering Lucius, and the two engage in battle. *Lucius using his powers to heavily trap Fera in a string of attacks, which she eventually breaks free of and strikes him with her spear. *Fera running across a plain with the Protodrake and Bonnebon, escaping a large dragon-like beast breathing fire. The screen then fades to black as the game's logo shows. ---- Pearl: Are we really making this!? Rabbid Mario: Bwah-bwah-bwah-BWAAAAAAAAH! King Boo: Yup! Pyro Enterprises agreed to let us make a whole game out of their property, And, to talk more about the game, we got Fera herself! Fera then walks on scene. Fera: I have to say, I was a little dumbfounded when I found out you guys would be making a game starring one of this company's best IPs. King Boo: Well, it's happening. Care to explain what this game'll be about? Fera: Well, it'll basically be Crash Co.'s AU of Heroforce. It will have a brand-new story with some new characters, and even the core fighting is changed a little. As you saw, combat is a lot more combo-oriented here. There's also various gadgets you can get, like the laser cannon, to give you the upper hand. Petey Piranha: Is there gonna be anything else different? Fera: Yeah, the game puts a lot more emphasis on its story mode. Basically Crash Co.'s way of making it as different as possible while also having fun with the project. Rabbid Mario: Bwah-beee-bwoh bwah? Pearl: Yeah that's a good point. Wouldn't this run the risk of Crash Co. doing something that kinda ruins the whole IP? Fera: Well first off, it's an AU, so Crash Co. has some free reign over what happens. Even then, they actually wanted Pyro Enterprises to act as a supervisor to make sure everything is alright with them. King Boo: You got that right. This game isn't like anything we've done before, so we need to take every precaution we can. Pearl: Well, I hope that you have fun working in this game with us. Fera: I'm sure I will. Both of our companies have always been pretty close together. Petey Piranha: Well, glad to have you aboard, but I have one question: Can Crash Co. stick me in as a new character. King Boo: Uh... I'll... talk with Pyro Enterprises about it... Petey Piranha: Yes! A new game with me in it! Petey runs off in joy. King Boo and Fera: Not a chance. Everyone laughs. King Boo: Well, that about wraps it up for the showcase. Thank you all for tuning in for our presentation, and we hope you're excited for all of our games! Pearl: Bye! Rabbid Mario: Bwaah! Fera: So long! Everyone walks off-screen. Then Belle, in her pajamas, enters the scene. Belle: *''yawns''* So... are we starting yet? The lights turn off. Belle: Rats. What was your favorite announcement? Kirby and the Pirate's Curse Super Punch-Out!! Super Petey Odyssey Sleepover Adventures Super Mario Spikers K.O.: The Show! Silver Spurs: Dreams into Madness Super Mario Bros. Revisited Heroforce X Category:How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase Category:Subpages